


Turkey Sandwich with a a side of Vomit

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Doctor AU, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fluff, Vomiting, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 16 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Y/N gets food poisoning from a turkey sandwich. Luckily doctor Barnes is there to make it all better
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Turkey Sandwich with a a side of Vomit

Everything had been going great, it was the end of the workweek and the company would be closed until the second week in January, y/n had even managed to leave a little bit earlier than usual since all of her work was up to speed. She had planned on going home, having a long bubble bath then curling up in bed with Netflix and takeout.

However, she had barely made it through the door of her apartment when an overwhelming wave of nausea sent her running for the toilet. For the next hour, she sat hunched over, hugging the porcelain bowl. Once it seemed that most of her nausea had passed and she could lift her head without wanting to retch, she stood up shakily, rinsed her mouth and made her way to her bedroom. After managing to change into a pair of sweatpants, sneakers and an NYU varsity sweatshirt, she grabbed her purse and keys and made her way downstairs to the Uber she had ordered while changing.

After giving the guy the name of the closest hospital, she sat back and let her eyes drift shut, willing her building headache to go away. When they arrive, the guy gently wakes her from the light slumber she had drifted into. Once she had paid him and exited the car she slowly made her way into the Emergency Room.

The nurse at the front desk, a kind-looking young woman by the name of Wanda, helped her fill out the admittance forms then led her to a room and told her to get settled while she went to find a doctor. She hopped up on the exam bed and gingerly laid down on her back until another wave of nausea had her reaching for the garbage can which stood next to the bed.

"Well, that does not sound good," a teasing voice said from where the curtain had just been pulled back. "Good evening, miss y/l/n, I'm doctor Barnes. Now, what can I help you with, aside from the vomiting?"

"Hi," she croaks out softly, "well, uhm, my head hurts, I'm feeling a cold, I can't stop shaking, and my stomach is cramping like crazy."

"That sounds like food poisoning, what did you eat today?" Doctor Barnes asks as he takes her temperature, frowning softly when he sees how high it is.

"I had coffee and granola with some yogurt for breakfast," she tries to recall, "oh, and I had a turkey sandwich with iced tea for lunch."

"Do you know if the turkey was kept in the fridge overnight?" he questions as he checks if her facial glands had swollen.

"Um, no, I packed my lunch last night but I forgot to put it in the fridge. It was so cold I didn't think that it would be a problem," she shrugs, wincing slightly as he gently presses on her glands.

He quickly takes his hands away and takes off the surgical gloves before turning back to her, "Well, miss y/l/n,"

"Y/N, please call me y/n," she interrupts him with a small, apologetic smile.

"Y/N," he corrects himself while smiling back, "you definitely have food poisoning. Now, I'm going to keep you overnight for observation. I'm also going to prescribe some antibiotics, something for your fever, painkillers for your headache and stomach cramps and lots of fluids to flush your system. Depending on how you respond to everything, you should be clear to leave in the morning."

"Thanks, doc," she slowly hops off the table and grabs her bag, allowing the doctor to guide her down the hall to the overnight observation ward.

"You're very welcome, y/n. And please, call me Bucky," he smiles as he guides her with a hand on her upper back.

After getting settled into her room and taking the medicine Wanda brought to her, she settles back into the bed and closes her eyes. A few hours later she wakes when the door squeaks as it is pushed open to reveal Bucky carrying two bottles of soda and a packet of crackers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you might be hungry," he smiles apologetically as he places the food and drinks on her bedside table before moving to check her vitals.

"It's okay, I could use some company, although I'm sure your other patients need you too," she smiles back softly.

Bucky sits down in the chair next to her bed and shrugs, "They can survive without me for a while, there are a lot of other doctors here."

The two of them pass the next few hours simply talking about everything and anything. By the time the sun is up and shining through her window y/n feels mostly back to normal, if not more than a little tired.

After Bucky has signed her release forms he clears his throat nervously and scratches at the back of his neck. "So, now that you're feeling better and no longer my patient, would you perhaps like to go on a date with me tonight?" he asks while blushing like a schoolboy talking to their crush for the first time.

"I'd love to, thank you Bucky. You have my number so just let me know by what time I need to be ready," she smiles, leaning up to kiss his cheek before turning around and walking away. Maybe food poisoning wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
